board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Johnbobb Ranks User-Nominated Comedy Songs
Johnbobb Ranks User-Nominated Comedy Songs was a ranking topic run in Spring 2016 by Johnbobb. Criteria -Songs were judged/ranked based on how amusing they are, but things like how enjoyable the song is to listen to were also taken into account. -Many comedy songs are intended to be paired with the music video or performance that goes along with them, especially if a song comes from a show/movie/etc. For this reason, video was taken into account, only for how it supports a song (eg. a song that isn't funny or enjoyable paired with a hilarious video will still score low). Video was not necessary by any means, and songs with paired videos did not necessarily score higher for having them. -This criteria is kind of vague but really, it's just a normal song ranking, but without me having to know a ton about the specifics of what makes music "good." Nominations profDEADPOOL: Garfunkel and Oates - The Loophole https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8ZF_R_j0OY Weird Al - Fat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2mU6USTBRE Weird Al - White and Nerdy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9qYF9DZPdw The Offspring - Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AltMeuPkWRs Avenue Q - The Internet is for Porn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTJvdGcb7Fs Hardcore_Adult: Weird Al - Amish Paradise https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOfZLb33uCg Julie Brown - The Homecoming Queen's Got a Gun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xG3yGdQYwqg Snake5555555555: Jon Lajoie - The Birthday Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQgdtWlLfXg Jon Lajoie - WTF Collective 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbAJivTHPoQ Black Flag - You Gotta Be Joking https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0NkKntoafo NOFX - Please Play This Song on the Radio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmFgnQ0H_4Q Tool - Hooker with a Penis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoWMmZEoT84 BetrayedTangy: Trapped in the Drive Thru - Weird Al Yankovic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHnTocdD7sk Nothing Suits Me Like a Suit - How I Met Your Mother https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiweaZQ8g5U Take Off Your Clothes - Twisted https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkVY16nQfpA Blame Canada - South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOR38552MJA Bane_Of_Despair: Yung Humma ft Flynt Flossy & Whatchyamacallit - Fried or Fertilized https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6x-JVXkd8SQ Yung Humma ft Flynt Flossy - Lemme Smang It https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt5ghXdq6Z0 Flynt Flossy ft Yung Humma - Why I Gotta Wait? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajcGDaLy4Zw Flynt Flossy, Yung Humma, Whatchya - Treat Me Like a Pirate https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1zGqRXZlnY Amidst The Grave's Demons ft. Mattie Montgomery - Misogyneric https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MP0rXUgT1dI NBIceman: Flight of the Conchords - Albi the Racist Dragon https://youtube.com/watch?v=g9Qu3iP3RYA Mega Mana: Eminem - Mom's Spaghetti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SW-BU6keEUw Sarah Silverman - Fucking Matt Damon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSfoF6MhgLA&t=2m15s Damien Sandow - Voices https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtYHJ5M9AVQ John Mayer - Chocolate Rain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKrrHe3Fkt4 Walking Wiki: Jon Lajoie - The Best Christmas Song https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EFLaUL8NG9Y Chinballz: Jimmy Kimmel - Christmas Time In The LBC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFyoaa_zevs Reggie Watts - Fuck Shit Stack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkKOeeYko7w Rod Hart - CB Savage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oG2o1jNrJY South Park - Jackin' It In San Diego http://southpark.cc.com/clips/412210/jackin-it-in-san-diego Chappelle's Show - (I Wanna) Pee On You https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw8CxyQx4zE Jesse_Custer: Bad Lip Reading - Russian Unicorn http://youtu.be/YjaZNYSt7o0 Auralnauts - Youth Biology http://youtu.be/W3nQvaP0BXg Flight of the Conchords - Too Many Dicks on the Dancefloor http://youtu.be/9Wl_uQOABxg Ben Folds - Rockin' the Suburbs http://youtu.be/34u_3Z9_LUw Bad Lip Reading - Hot Jumping Beans http://youtu.be/_gXotGSe_JE jcgamer107: Jim Carrey + The Eels - Cold Dead Hand https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0Wn3Eey6dY Neil Cicierega - Crocodile Chop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4cGqu2_GQQ Mormon Jesus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RD7vKmglHMc Rob Cantor - Christian Bale is at Your Party https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5grjktadGk Zlad! - Elektronik Supersonik https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNyG-xu-7SQ PumpkinCoach: Adam & Joe - The Footie Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45NOP1OA-EQ Kids in the Hall - The Daves I Know https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nvzEqsZIGo Otis Lee Crenshaw - Just Don't Hurt Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0mknY1l2AU&NR Terry Scott Taylor - Little Bonus Room https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Al0XOLM9FPw ZaziGuado: Barenaked Ladies - If I Had $1,000,000 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHacDYj8KZM Tenacious D - Tribute https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lK4cX5xGiQ Bloodhound Gang - The Bad Touch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xat1GVnl8-k Bo Burnham - Oh Bo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcLFmN7aJe0 The Lonely Island (ft. T-Pain) - I'm On A Boat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7yfISlGLNU Great_Paul: Flight of the Conchords - Hurt Feelings https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aj7sVauhMH8 Flight of the Conchords - Sugalumps https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ozSSseCh3U Teddiefilms - We Are Never Ever Gonna Cook Together https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y_Kd9ZoA6Q Weird Al Yankovic - Everything You Know Is Wrong https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KThlYHfIVa8 The Simpsons - See My Vest https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeN8saLI1IE Raka_Putra: Pirates of Penzance - When The Foeman Bares His Steel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAc5Z89SjH8 Company - Getting Married Today https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yW66pScmEs Legally Blonde - There! Right There! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pCybcpkm5c&t=2m16s Bart Baker - Blank Space Parody https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIv7x1SmsCs Friendship is Witchcraft: Horse Women - I Can't Wait https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVkDYi3nqE8 AdmiralZephyr: Dennis Leary - Asshole https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrgpZ0fUixs Weird Al - If That Isn't Love https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQGrvCAmt-A Bob Rivers - The Twelve Pains of Christmas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4NlR5KQLQ8 Adam Sandler - Ode to My Car https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQqDcjU_MRk Cheech & Chong - Basketball Jones https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu0-j-4TjWg MycroProcessor: Mike Keneally - Lightnin' Roy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6Q2l0uWE88 Knower - The Govt. Knows https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zH9Zca1vRM Spastic Ink - A Wild Hare https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhP4lg28fs0 Bubblemath - Potential People http://bubblemath.bandcamp.com/track/potential-people Project RnL - Markiplier Rock Opera https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7sEKT5K5is TheArkOfTurus: Malinda Katherine Reese - Google Translate Sings: "Wrecking Ball" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zS-Gi5Z5zik Lin-Manuel Miranda and Stephen Colbert - Button https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zS-Gi5Z5zik Rob Cantor - Shia LeBeouf https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0u4M6vppCI Julian Smith - Eat Randy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqKPe9w5bUs Ranking 1. Flight of the Conchords - Too Many Dicks on the Dancefloor 2. Garfunkel and Oates - The Loophole 3. Twisted - Take Off Your Clothes 4. Julian Smith - Eat Randy 5. Knower - The Govt. Knows 6. Bo Burnham - Oh Bo 7. Rob Cantor - Shia LaBeouf 8. Tenacious D - Tribute 9. Flynt Flossy & Yung Humma - Fried or Fertilized 10. Jon Lajoie - The Best Christmas Song 11. Flight of the Conchords - Albi the Racist Dragon 12. Amidst The Grave's Demons ft. Mattie Montgomery - Misogyneric 13. Barenaked Ladies - If I Had $1,000,000 14. Weird Al - White and Nerdy 15. South Park: BL&U - Blame Canada 16. Flight of the Conchords - Sugalumps 17. Jon Lajoie - WTF Collective 2 18. Jim Carrey + The Eels - Cold Dead Hand 19. Weird Al - Trapped in the Drive Thru 20. Rob Cantor - Christian Bale is at Your Party 21. The Lonely Island (ft. T-Pain) - I'm On A Boat 22. Flynt Flossy & Yung Humma - Treat Me Like a Pirate 23. Bubblemath - Potential People 24. Terry Scott Taylor - Little Bonus Room 25. Flight of the Conchords - Hurt Feelings 26. Reggie Watts -Fuck Shit Stack 27. Flynt Flossy & Yung Humma - Why I Gotta Wait? 28. Sarah Silverman - Fucking Matt Damon 29. Neil Cicierega - Crocodile Chop 30. Company - Getting Married Today 31. Tool - Hooker with a Penis 32. Denis Leary - Asshole 33. South Park- Jackin' It In San Diego 34. Teddiefilms - We Are Never Ever Gonna Cook Together 35. Friendship is Witchcraft: Horse Women - I Can't Wait 36. Weird Al - Amish Paradise 37. Legally Blonde: The Musical - There! Right There! 38. The Offspring - Pretty Fly (for a White Guy) 39. Flynt Flossy & Yung Humma - Lemme Smang It 40. How I Met Your Mother - Nothing Suit Me Like a Suit 41. Bloodhound Gang - The Bad Touch 42. Otis Lee Crenshaw - Just Don't Hurt Me 43. Adam Sandler - Ode To My Car 44. Jon Lajoie - The Birthday Song 45. Avenue Q - The Internet is for Porn 46. Eminem - Mom's Spaghetti 47. Dave Chapelle - (I Wanna) Pee On You 48. Zlad! - Elektronik Supersonik 49. Julie Brown - The Homecoming Queen's Got a Gun 50. Weird Al - If That Isn't Love 51. Bad Lip Reading - Hot Jumping Beans 52. The Simpsons - See My Vest 53. NOFX - Please Play This Song on the Radio 54. Ben Folds - Rockin’ the Suburbs 55. Weird Al - Fat 56. Malinda Katherine Reese - Google Translate Sings: "Wrecking Ball" 57. John Mayer - Chocolate Rain 58. Project RnL - Markiplier Rock Opera 59. Lin-Manuel Miranda and Stephen Colbert - Button 60. Weird Al - Everything You Know Is Wrong 61. Pirates of Penzance - When The Foeman Bares His Steel 62. Jimmy Kimmel - Christmas Time In The LBC 63. Spastic Inc - A Wild Hare 64. Mike Keneally - Lightning Roy 65. Bob Rivers - 12 Pains of Christmas 66. Auralnauts - Youth Biology 67. Kids in the Hall - The Daves I Know 68. Damien Sandow - Voices 69. Cheech & Chong - Basketball Jones 70. Bad Lip Reading - Russian Unicorn 71. Adam & Joe - The Footie Song 72. Bart Baker - Blank Space Parody 73. Rod Hart - CB Savage 74. Black Flag - You Gotta Be Joking 75. igiulamam - Mormon Jesus Google Doc https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/17MGivi2RnscvZ7Emi55a_vM_0sYGzE_If_axbryMn2k/edit?usp=sharing Category:User Projects